Biochip
Biochips are a crucial aspect of all mechanical augmentations. They act as the interface between flesh and machine and thus control all augmentations in a person's body.Neuropozyne Withdrawal Function The biochip is located in the augmented individuals brain, and is referred to as the neuroprosthetic junction. This junction allows implanted cybernetic augmentations to communicate with the biological nervous system. Types In the 2020s, the biochips that are predominantly used by augmented people are based on the PEDOT-cluster array developed by Darrow Industries. The PEDOT electrode interface of these chips improves the effectiveness of the link between augmentations and nerves compared to conventional metal electrodes.Neural Interface Protocols: The PEDOT Revolution However, it still suffers from the problem of a glial tissue buildup around the junction. Darrow Industries solved this problem by creating the drug Neuropozyne which most users of Darrow's PEDOT biochip must administer regularly. Neuropozyne negates the effect of the glial tissue buildup which can ultimately lead to rejection if left untreated. Due to groundbreaking research by Megan Reed and other Sarif Industries scientists, an alternative to Darrow Industries' PEDOT biochips was developed. Reed discovered a unique genome during her Patient X study that could tolerate augmentations without suffering from DDS. This experimental chip, known as the X1 biochip, experienced none of the symptoms associated with DDS. In addition, this biochip showed signs of encouraging the meshing of augmentation and nerve tissue. Completely new tissue that is fully compatible with Reed's PEDOT-cluster array formed at the junction.Composite Study 07121969 -- FINAL TEST RESULTS However, due to interference by the Illuminati, this biochip never makes it onto the market. The biochip recall of 2027 In , augmented people around the world experience a series of glitches that interfere with their augmentations and cause them pain. The World Health Organization states that the glitches are due to their biochip malfunctioning and urges them to visit a LIMB clinic to receive a replacement biochip.Picus TV News Report: Augmentation Recall In actuality, the biochip recall is part of an Illuminati scheme. Starting in or earlier, the Illuminati had been working on a "biochip initiative."In Darrow IndustriesDeus Ex: Icarus Effect, Lucius DeBeers uses the term "biochip initiative" to describe this scheme. Their plan was to distribute a new biochip that would allow the Illuminati to control mechanically augmented people. Specifically, the Illuminati intend for this biochip to be used as a "killswitch" that is capable of shutting down augmentations at will. The new biochip was developed by Hugh Darrow, and utilizes a new nerve interface.RE: Biochips for LIMB While Darrow had trouble finding the necessary nerve interface, he was finally able to do so thanks to research conducted at Sarif Industries.Human Revolution intro cutscene (Darrow: "Finding the correct nerve interface has proven more challenging than anticipated. Fortunately, thanks to David, I now know where to look.") When Reed and her team from Sarif Industries are abducted and taken to the Omega Ranch, they are put to work on the biochip control scheme at the Illuminati's behest.Events as recounted in ''Deus Ex: Black Light''. The replacement biochips distributed at LIMB clinics are manufactured by the Tai Yong Medical corporation under the instructions of the Illuminati.RE: Biochips for LIMB The "glitches" themselves are caused by extreme radio-frequency interference using excessive airwave broadcasts generated intentionally by Picus Network and, by extension, the Illuminati, to compel augmented people to receive the replacement biochip.Zhao Yun Ru: "A few weeks of discomfort and the public will be primed for our recall". However, Darrow has other plans. Instead of using the biochip for the purpose intended by the Illuminati, he instead broadcasts a signal that causes the chip to over-stimulate the vagus nerve and induce hallucinations.Megan Reed: "I think it's causing the new biochips to over-stimulate the vagus nerve - creating terrifying hallucinations!" Darrow's signal broadcast therefore results in an event known as the Aug Incident, during which augmented people across the world lash out violently against their will. This is due to the hallucinations caused by the activation of Darrow's biochip with the necessary signal. References Category:Technology Category:Lore